


Raffle

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Disappointment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s time for the annual Christmas raffle; there are lots of fabulous prizes to be won.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Raffle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 316: Prize at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Entering the 27th Precinct’s annual Christmas raffle wasn’t exactly compulsory, but it was expected. It was, after all, for charity, a different one every year.

Most of the prizes were donated by local businesses, and there was usually something to tempt everyone, from bottles of booze, to fruit baskets, boxes of chocolates, tickets to various events, free meals at local eateries, and the grand prize of a massive luxury Christmas hamper. Why not lay out a few bucks for the chance of winning a great prize? It was only once a year.

“You get your raffle tickets yet?” Ryo asked Dee, folding up the ones he’d just paid for and tucking them in his wallet.

“Yep!” Dee grinned. “Did ya see there’s a pair of tickets to one of the Jets’ home games? It’s not basketball, but still, been a while since I’ve been to a game; would be pretty cool to win those, or failing that, one of the bottles; a little extra booze for the Christmas celebrations.”

“With the number of tickets being sold probably neither of us will win anything, but that’s not really the point, is it? It’s for a really good cause.” This year the money would be going to a children’s cancer charity.

“Yeah, you’re right, but still, doesn’t hurt to hope one of us might be a winner. You got that big box of cookies last year.”

Ryo smiled, remembering. “They were really good, weren’t they? I thought I might buy a couple of boxes this year; one for us, and one to share with the rest of the squad.”

“Wouldn’t hear me complainin’ if ya did!”

“I’ll bet.” Dee’s enthusiasm for the cookies last year was memorable to say the least.

Days passed, tickets were sold by the dozen, December slipped by so fast as to almost be a blur; the run up to Christmas was one of the busiest times of the year for police everywhere, but finally the day came for the winning tickets to be drawn and the prizes handed out. Dee would have liked to hang around the precinct and wait to see if he was among the lucky winners, but he and Ryo had caught a new case so they had a crime scene to visit.

Arriving back at the precinct several hours later, Janet called to them from the front desk.

“Dee! Got something here for you!”

“Yeah? Did I win a raffle prize or somethin’?”

“Looks that way. I don’t know what it is though; it’s one of the sealed envelopes so it’s either tickets or a voucher.”

“Woohoo! That’s my kinda prize!” Dee swept the envelope out of Janet’s hand. “Thanks!”

“You’re not going to open it?” Janet was itching to know what was inside.

“Not here. Maybe I’ll tell ya later though, if you’re good.” Dee winked and hurried after Ryo, up the stairs and down the hall to their office. Sliding into the chair at his desk he picked up his letter opener, slitting the envelope open and pulling out the contents. His face fell.

“Not what you were hoping for?” Ryo asked, noticing that his partner wasn’t exactly whooping with joy.

Dee smiled wryly. “Not so much. What am I gonna do with vouchers for a manicure and facial?”

The End


End file.
